A saw of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,125 in which a support for the saw blades essentially comprises strip sheet metal bent in U-shaped manner and in which the saw blades are inserted and are secured by means of a screw extending through longitudinal slots therein. The free edges of the U-shaped sheet metal strip serve as a support for longitudinal shoulders on the saw blades. The saw blades are built up in one piece from relatively thick material, and the longitudinal shoulders of the saw blades have substantial width approaching the maximum material thickness of the blades.